A NEW Sailor Moon
by Ginny Starwind
Summary: 200 yrs. after the org.Senshi.They're dead. Yeah it's A.C.396! When a new enemy arises the spirit of NQS must summon one of her descendants to take her place. Probelm is, this new enemy? she's a goddess! (UT-OH!!)
1. Prolouge

A New Sailor Moon  
by Ginny Starwind  
  
  
I would like to take this time to say I don't own Sailor Moon, The Greek   
mythologoly you hear about but I DO own Phoebe & the plot so plerase don't   
take it I'M PROUD OF THIS FIC PEOPLE!!!!! By the way my friends own   
themselves. If I get at least 10 reviews I'll do another chapter!!   
  
  
"An intresting lot has befallen upon this child," said a cloudy sort of   
voice in a dark cave only lit w/ candles that produced dark light.  
  
"Let us see, Lachesis!" said a slightly more cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes let us see," said a dark yet commanding voice.  
  
"Oh my! But hasn't this lot fallen before?" asked the more cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes Clotho. But only ONCE before," said the one called Lachesis in a dark   
grave voice.  
  
"So this child..... will be Sailor Moon?" asked the dark voice.  
  
"That is correct, Atropos. This girl will lead a normal life until she is 15   
years old then..... she will become Sailor Moon & eventually die for the   
universe,' said Lachesis. in a very sad voice. She hated when a bad lot   
befell on a child. "The reason this happen before was bad but.. I have a   
feeling this will be worse."  
  
"I guess I had better go back & make a stronger thread for this child," said   
Clotho going back to her spinning.  
  
"You might want to start on her friends!" said Lachesis. When she turned   
around she noticed Atropos had already left. She shrugged & returned to her   
work.  
  
***In Atropos' part of the cave***  
  
  
"Oh Zeus, hear my prayer. Please do not make me cut this child's thread so   
early in life."  
  
Just so your not confused if you are:  
Clotho- spins thread of life  
Lachesis- casts lots to give each man his destiny  
Atropos- cuts thread of life at the time of death  
By the way these are the fates. 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

A/N: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!!!!! I have had the next chappie done for around 4 or so months now & I'll update as soon as i feel like typing up the next chappie or finished the second one which ever comes first!! Ya, I'm stuck on the second chapter it's goona be the shortest but probably take the logest to come out!! Lol! But I want more people to review my other story "Danger befalls on Hogwarts"!!! I like it more right now & I have more chappies done on it!!(3!) But I need ur opinion on some story ideas! I also need help on some of their names!! I'll tell you their names & what crossovers they are!! I LOVE crossovers!!! Okay here they are!! & of the ideas Keaira who is my bestest friend doesn't know about 2 of them!! & I started school today so the chappies will come out a little slower thatn normal!! & you didn't think it was possible did you!!! lol. I also have stories by NZ & Chelsea for you!! & I have 2 more Tolkien's Trys for you if NZ will ever send them to me!!*twitch* *twitch* Here's the story ideas!! (& you thought I was never gonna shut up!!lol)(+ I'll tell you if they're one-shots!)  
  
TITLE:?  
SUMMARY: Yusuke Urameshi has completed part 2 of his mission. But Spirit World has decided to give him a little suprise!(More?) She is the slayer the daughter of Buffy & Angel. Her brother Connor(aka Steven) has also tagged along. They must help Yusuke w/ his mission while Buffy has to do her own missions, like defeat the vampires that are trying to take over all of Tokyo! But what happens when she finds herself falling in love w/ Hiei? & him w/ her?  
CROSSOVER: YuYu Hakusho/Angel/Buffy  
  
TITLE: DBZ takes over my school  
SUMMARY: All of my teachers (the order is from last year but it's still funny!) are replaced by the Z fighters includes Vegeta teaching history, math & PE! Also Goku teaching Pre-Algebra & science! I have 2 chappies on this. Mostly humor  
CROSSOVER: Lots of Animes (mainly DBZ/GW though!)  
  
TITLE: Relena on Elimidate  
SUMMARY: Relena is put on Elimidate with the contestants being Kuno, Mousse, Heero & ZECHS?!?!?! You'll have to read to find out!!  
CROSSOVER: GW/R 1/2  
  
TITLE:?  
SUMMARY: Duo got married before Operation Meteor. Her name is Cat. However they both think the other is dead. & Cat works for OZ b/c she remembered how much Duo hated the Aliiance so decided to work against them. Hows this relationship gonna work can the top agent from OZ & one of the Gundam pilots keep their marriage together?  
CROSSOVER: GW  
  
TITLE:Bishie Games  
SUMMARY: It's a rainy day, Duo convices all of the unlucky people stuck in Quatre's mansion to play games w/ him. For some strange odd reason all of them have 'bishie' in the name... Co-written w/ Kearia. (She does every odd #ed chappie.)  
CROSSOVER:GW/SM/R 1/2  
  
TITLE:Serta sheep invade anime  
SUMMARY: All of the Serta sheep have escaped from the Serta mattress store & have somehow gotten into our favorite beloved animes! It's up to me, Keaira, Chelsea,NZ & Tokka to get them back!(One-shot)  
CROSSOVER: Yugi-oh!/YuYu Hakusho/Sailor Moon/DBZ/Gundam Wing/Pilot Canidate?  
  
  
TITLE:We go to Hogwarts  
SUMMARY: By Chelsea. All of our friends from school go to Hogwarts!! Includes much humor, Malfoy & Snape dissing & finger wands!!  
CROSSOVER: Harry Potter  
  
  
TITLE:?  
SUMMARY: Me & Keaira are Quatre's sisters. Oh! The CHAOS!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CROSSOVER:GW  
  
  
TITLE:?  
SUMMARY: Usagi is a not at all popular girl at her school. What happens when she has to tutor the most popular guy in school, Heeru Yuy? Love, DUH!!(One-shot?)  
CROSSOVER:GW/SM  
  
(THESE ARE THE ONES KEAIRA DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT!!YOU HAVE A CHOICE ON THIS I'M DOING ONE OR THE OTHER NOT BOTH IF I DO BOTH IT'LL GET CONFUSING!! CHOOSE WISELY!!!!)  
TITLE:?  
SUMMARY: Ginny gets sent to Middle Earth to save it from the therat of Sauron b/c once he starts his reign on Middle Earth he'll come after Crystal Tokyo. It's over 300 years after Duo's death. She ends up going w/ the Fellowship & falls in love.... again.  
CROSSOVER:LOTR/OLS/SM  
  
(I DON'T KNOW THE MAIN CHARAS NAME YET SO IT'S GOT A ? INSTEAD!!!)  
TITLE:?  
SUMMARY: ? is the daughter of Lord Sauron of Mordor. She is always prejuduced against b/c of that fact. But she is a spy for the forces of good & has been for the last over 2,900 years. She has always gone to Rivendell to tell them of the happenings in Mordor so if need be they will be ready to fight. she ends up being in the Fellowship & falling in love w/ one of the Fellowship.  
CROSSOVER:LOTR 


	3. a NEW Sailor Moon?!

A NEW SAILOR MOON?!  
BY GINNY STARWIND  
  
  
It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. Bad news was it was being spent in History class.  
  
'Man!! This class is SO boring!!!' thought a girl who had platinum blonde hair that was sorta wavy but only went about an inch below her shoulders. She looked about 15 & bored.She sighed loudly. Too loudly.  
  
"Ms. Phoebe?! Would YOU like to answer the question?!" asked the teacher. She was like the stereotype teacher. Old, wrinkly, gray-haired, small glasses w/ a chain so she wouldn't lose them & she was dressed in funky old people clothes.  
  
'Nooo. But I would like to ram the question up your--'  
  
"Are you going to answer the question?!?!" Phoebe was gonna try & guess what the question was but... "Fine moving on. Ms.Keaira, hopefully you can give me a correct answer or even an answer at all." That remark got snickers from the class & only made Phoebe madder.  
  
"I believe the war w/ the Gundams & the Gundam pilots began in A.C. 195," said Phoebe's bestest friend in the whole wide world, Keaira. She was a regular blonde & hers was a little longer than Phoebe's. She was also letting Phoebe know what the topic was.  
  
"That's correct!!" said the teacher. Her name was Chiba Rita, but everyone called her Ms. Chiba. ((A/N: I HATE Mamouru!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry bout that!!))  
  
"Now when did the war end?" asked Ms.Chiba.   
  
Now that Phoebe knew what the topic was about she could answer questions. & the subject was one of her favs! The Gundams. In fact her great-grandma had married one of the Gundam pilots. The pilot of wing Gundam. It was her fav. Her second fav was Deathscythe Hell.((A/N: Deathscythe Hell is mine!!)) The teacher however picked another student. It just happened to be Yusuke Urameshi((1)), Phoebe's rival. After he answered the question the bell rang. He then ran up to Phoebe as she & Keaira were picking up their books & about to go to their lockers. It was their last class & Phoebe's least fav. Second? Algebra of course!!  
  
"Hey Tsukino! Are you jealous that I got that question & not you?!" he said in a taunting voice.  
  
Sure Phoebe was the toughest girl in school but Yusuke was the strongest guy in school & he WAS stronger than her. They even had a record for fighting. If the pricipal found out they had been fighting each other again they would be suspended from school.  
  
"You're a waste of my time!! Besides I'm smarter than that!! I'M not getting suspended this year over YOU AGAIN!!" she said pushing him aside & going out the door. It was like this everyday but it STILL annoyed her!!   
  
"GRR.... He annoys me!!"said Phoebe opening her locker & throwing her books in her locker... hard. They had no homework so she only got out her Algebra book since she had that first period.  
  
"I don't see why you let him bother you so much,"said Keaira walking over to Phoebe. She was done w/ her locker. She didn't have to bring home her backpack. Her mom was a doctor& she had to go in early so she took Keaira to school. She had plenty of time to get to class & was always on time.  
  
'Unlike me! I'm ALWAYS late!' thought phoebe w/ a laugh.  
  
"I know you're gonna hate me for this..."started Keaira as they walked out of the school & down the street. "But I think he likes you!" She braced herself for a smacking impact. She knew her friend wouldn't hit her as hard as she'd hit other people(mainly Yusuke) but it would still hurt. Then Keaira sweatdroppedas she heard cooing sounds & she saw her friend petting a kitten. It was black & had white paws,tail tip & had a strange 8-pointed star on its forehead. She heard someone say something then she saw Phoebe faint. Around a minute later Phoebe woke up.  
  
"Oh My Goodness!! Phoebe! What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" said Keaira shaking Phoebe back & forth, basically having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"stop...shaking...me..please...!!" said Phoebe inbetween skakes. She noticed Keaira must have been doing that for a little while b/c her head hurt REALLy bad!  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Keaira putting Phoebe into a big hug w/ tears streaming down her face.  
  
Phoebe was turning beautiful shades of red, blue, purple & tints of black. In other words Keaira was maikng a BIG scene.  
  
"Can't... breathe... spinning..." Phoebe choked out. Then Keaira realized she was A)Killing her friend & B)Making a huge scene. She sweatdropped & let out a nervous giggle. Then she let go of Phoebe which caused her to fall on the pavenment...again.  
  
"ouch.. I now know how a teddy bear feels.."said Phoebe holding onto her neck & coughing. Now that all the "intresting" stuff was over the crowd that had formed left.  
  
"Are you ok?!" said Keaira rushing over to her but ended up huging air as Phoebe had scooted overabout 2 ft. away from her & was swatting her hand at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay! As long as you don't hug me again!" said Phoebe laughing. "This cat is SO adorable! I think I'll take it home & ask Mom if I can keep it!" She smiled.  
  
"Ok. Cya tommorrow at the mall!" said Keaira. They then parted their separate ways. phoebe was walking/running on the way to her house w/ the cat in her arms. Then she banged into someone.  
  
"Man, Tsukino! Do we have to do this everyday?!" said an irritable voice. As Phoebe was recovering from the impact she was able to tell who it was.  
  
'Yusuke...' she thought in pure loathing. "Why do YOU have to be on the same sidewalk I'M on EVERYDAY?!?!" said Phoebe very loudly.  
  
"um.. let's see.. maybe.. B/C THIS IS NEAR MY HOUSE?!?!?!" he said getting very angry.  
  
Fiiiine! Be that way but I won't let YOU ruin MY perfectly good Friday!!" she said storming off.  
  
**AT HOME**  
  
"Hi, Mom!! I'm home!" said Phoebe putting on her bunny slippers after taking off her shoes.  
  
"Nobody cares baka!" said a little boy w/ spiked up hair.  
  
"Nobody asked you Jeremy!!said Phoebe messing up his hair.  
  
"HEY!! HEY!! Stop that!!! It took me forever to get it like that!!" he screamed.  
  
"guess now you'll you'll have to use the time you could have totured me you'll use it to fix your hair!!" sh esaid w/ an evil smirk. He spit his tongue out at her & she did the same back.(A/N: TONGUE WARS!!)  
  
"Hey Jerm-brains! Where's Mom?" asked Phoebe as she opened the fride door.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? he said walking back up to his room. Then their mom came thru the door w/ the groceries.  
  
"Here Mom, let me help you!" said Phoebe shutting the fridge door & going over to help her mom.  
  
"Thanks sweetie!" said her mom. "oh.. by the way.. What do you want?" Her mom shot her a suspicious look.  
  
"Can't a girl do something for her mother which she loves dearly?" said Phoebe innocently.  
  
"Now I know something's up? What is it? Did you get suspended again?!"  
  
"NO!! Can we get a pet,Specifically a cat?" said Phoebe looking hopeful & pleadingful.  
  
"It's okay w/ me but we'll have to ask your father when he gets home..." She paused. "Can I see it?! Is it adorable?!" her mom squealed. Her mom was just like her at times.  
  
"Yes it is SO adorable! See! I hope Dad says we can keep it!!" said Phoebe. She then took off running up to her room after grabbing an apple. The cat followed her. She went into her room & was about to shut the door when she heard a meow. "Sorry kitty!" said Phoebe letting her in. "By the way you need a name. Hm... what should I name you?" Phoebe said looking thoughtful.  
  
"My name is Athena. Thank you very much!" said the cat as it licked its paw.   
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN TALK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Phoebe quickly jumping away from the cat called "Athena".  
  
"Yes I can talk! I've been able to talk forever. I mean that literally!" She giggled at her inside joke. She looked over at Phoebe who was giving her a blank stare. "Well it would be funny if you knew that story behind it!" she said defending herself.  
  
"Yeah.. whatever... Can you please tell me I'm on the Jamie Kennendy experiment?! Or on a candid camera version of the X-Files, something?!?!" As she said this on her head flashed the symbol that was on Athena's head but only for a second.  
  
"Guess I got the right girl. She is the reincarnated form of--'  
  
"WELL?! ARE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN IT TO ME?!?!" she said getting more agitated.  
  
"YES! You are Sailor Tsuki!"  
  
"Sailor wha?"  
  
"Sailor Tsuki!" She looked over at Phoebe who had an utterly confused look on her face. "In other words... Sailor Moon!!" she said loudly.(A/N: WHOO HOO next notebook!!**inside info thingie**)  
  
"Phoebe? Are you okay up there?" said her mom on the spiffy intercoms they had in every room in the house.  
  
"Yeah Mom. I'm ok." said Phoebe going over to it & answering her back. " You mean I get to be Sailor Moon?!?! I HAVE to call Keaira!!!!"She ran over to the phone. "But wait... that would be bad..." she said putting the phone back down. "I would be endangering her life & not to mention mine. I have to keep this one secret from her!" She said standing up dramatically. " I must save the world!!" she said in a corny voice w/ stars in her eyes.  
  
"You act just like Usagi!" said Athena w/ a sweatdrop.  
  
=gasp="You knew my ansestor?!"  
  
"She's your ansestor?!" said Athena looking slightly suprised.  
  
"Yeah, see!" said Phoebe rushing over to the bookcase & coming back w/ a large book.  
  
"What is that?" asked Athena giving it a weird look. (A/N: J.R.R. Tolkien would have said queer.)  
  
"It's a family tree book my grandma made for me... AHA! Here it is!!" She pointed to a picture of a beautiful woman w/ her hair up in odangos & she looked very nice. But the man next to her had unruly hair & looked very serious also looked like he would have jumped out of the picture & killed you if he could.  
  
"That's Heero Yuy. He was the pilot of Wing Gundam. Yeah He was a Gundam pilot. That must have been so interesting to be married to a Gundam pilot!! I even know he was the one w/ no emotions but he got his emotions back b/c he was falling in love w/ her! Isn't that romantic?!"she said w/ much admiration.  
  
'She was also Sailor Moon... Just like you'll be," said Athena.  
  
"NANI?!?!" said Phoebe looking suprised. " But Sailor Moon ruled Crystal Tokyo as Neo Queen Serenity! That means I'm--"  
  
"You're royality! But you are more than that!! You'r... well.. um... she'll expalin when she comes to you anyway!" said Athena. Then a bright flash of light appeared& out of it came a beautiful woman She had wings & a long dress. She was Neo- Queen Serenity. "Well speak of the angel!" asid Athena while Phoebe just stood there in amazement.  
  
"You're Ne- Neo- Neo- Quee--"  
  
"Yes I am Neo Queen Serenity. But in a time known as the Silver Millenuim I am your sister, Selene," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"You- you- you- were in my dream!" said Phoebe, "Yes! I dreamed about this! It's all happening just like in my dream!!" she squealed.  
  
"Yes. I prepared you for this. Now comes the ultimate question. will you become Sailor Tsuki & defend the Universe from an evil being?" said Neo Queen Serenity looking at Phoebe w/ hopeful yet sorrowful eyes. She knew from personal experience that many hardships would come at her & wondered if she would be able to go over them & still have the will to fight. "Please sister the fate of the Universe resides on your desicion."  
  
"Yes, I accept. Or as your husband would say 'Mission Accepted.'"  
  
END  
  
((1))- I like the name Yusuke right now & I had a diffrent last name but I decieded last minute I didn't like it. Sorry if it confused you!!!  
  
  
  
  
tell me if you liked this chapter or if you hated it just plz review!! BTW I'm leaving the pollup for all of the stories except the LOTR ones those are only till next chappie (which won't come out for a while!) all the rest are until the fifth chappie or until further notice. REVIEW!!!! 


	4. My Speech on September 11th

This thing I wrote about September 11th is decicated to all of those who had loved ones die in the horrible attack on our nation. I also want to deciate this to NZ my fellow writer b/c her doggie Magnet died this morning. It was a very sad moment. She probably won't write stories for awhile. Also Keaira's foot is better. She's able to walk downstairs to the computer now. But please all of you who are & you who aren't please pray for the families of those in the attack & for NZ. Also for Keaira but she's getting better.   
  
A/N: I wrote all of the author notes & crap on the 12th I kept meaning to put it on but my mom *glares* wouldn't let me get on the internet & put it on. Thank you for understanding.  
  
  
  
  
SPEECH ON SEPTEMBER 11  
  
Last year on September 11, 2001, our nation was attacked by a group  
of terrorists led by a man named Osama bin Laden. His followers destroyed  
the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City by crashing  
one plane into each of the towers.   
  
Our nation could only watch in horror as many of our loved ones died  
when the buildings fell, moments later. But to our nation it seemed like an  
eternity. Among the ones that had their lives taken that day were the small  
children located in the day care beneath the Towers. How anyone could do  
this horrible thing is almost beyond belief. I still cannot comprehend what  
happened that day. That night I talked to my father for an hour and cried.   
  
This tragedy however shows how God can bring good out of evil, even  
as horrible as this. The attack has unified our nation both nationally and  
spiritually. I hope that we can all pray that God will help us be more unified  
than we already are.  
  
  
Author: Ginny Starwind  
Date: September 10, 2002  
  
A/N: I meant to upload this yesterday but FF.net was down & I respect that. I also wanted to say I read this to my class at school today (b/c my teachers liked it so much!), & I got a standing ovation!!!! I've NEVER gotten one of those b4!!!! I wanted to thank the people that have reviewed my story as soon as I get the next chapter up YOU WILL BE MENTIONED!!!!!!!! The reason they aren't on now is my parents only let me on the internet for a certain amount of time & I only had enough to put it on!! So SORRY!!!! Next chappie they WILL BE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!! See ya next chappie!! 


End file.
